


kiss the boo-boo away

by taeyeons



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, baeksoo are lil shits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4930813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyeons/pseuds/taeyeons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>chanyeol hits his head every morning. jongin just wants to help his hyung out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss the boo-boo away

**Author's Note:**

> so ksoo said something about pcy hitting his head on the bunk bed ceiling every morning and since they are roommates with jongin.. . . . i decided to write 2k about it!!!! was previously posted on my lj, this is dedicated to fallie, chankai trash. 
> 
> p.s. pcy i feel u

another day, another bump.  
****

  
  


chanyeol could see kyungsoo muffling his laughter behind the palm of his hand, his eyes crinkled in glee. if chanyeol wasn't occupied with nursing to his pain, he would be across the room, strangling kyungsoo to death.

  
  
  


he sighs, his fingers brushing the top of his head cautiously and carefully. he feels the immense sting and he winces at the pain, pulling his hand away and sulking at the foot of his bed. that bump is gonna hurt real bad in the shower. you'd think chanyeol would have learnt his lesson from hitting his head the first three times but sadly, he has always been a late sleeper, and waking up to the booming voice of kyungsoo with panic rising up in his throat doesn't exactly help his case of trying to dodge the low ceiling of the bunk bed in the early morning.

  
  
  


chanyeol bites his lip, there is a thought of asking jongin to switch with him but the question always dies at the tip of his tongue when he sees the boy asleep and contented on the upper bunk bed. he has decided to resort to living with his unfortunate fate of hitting his head in the morning and going through schedules with a growing bump on his head and a migraine that doesn't exactly fade away, accompanied with the resonating screams of the thousand fans.

  
  
  


“chanyeol,” a voice breaks him out of his thoughts, and chanyeol glances upwards, seeing jongin timidly biting his own lip and averting his gaze when chanyeol meets his eyes. his voice is raspy, sleep still evident in the tone of his voice, in the half-lidded gaze he wears. “are you okay?”

  
  
  


it takes chanyeol a few seconds to realise that jongin is pointing to his head, or the bump more specifically. the ends of his mouth automatically tug upwards to reassure the younger of his state but inside, he's about to cry. it's a direct hit to the bump from the day before and he's pretty sure one day, it's going to grow like pinocchio's nose.

  
  
  


“yeah, i'm fine,” chanyeol instinctively takes a sweeping glance of the room and realises that the shower is ongoing in the background; kyungsoo has claimed it first once again. he nods towards the door, “why don't you take a shower in the other bathroom? I think most of them are done, anyway.”

  
  
  


jongin scrunches his nose up in disgust, “i'd rather use the one on this end.” chanyeol's smile grows into a grin, almost giving into the laughter that's about to bubble up his throat. jongin notices this and he lets out a chuckle, the sleep in his eyes is fading. he looks more awake, his irises brightening. but as soon as the glint came, it goes away as the corners of his mouth droop downwards in concern, “are you really sure you don't want to take the upper bunk?”

  
  
  


chanyeol inwardly sighs, jongin has been asking this for a few days already, worry always laced in his voice. the truth is that he knows jongin cannot sleep on the lower bunk, feeling claustrophobic under the low ceiling but jongin doesn't tell anyone this. the only reason why chanyeol is aware of this fact is due to sehun's recounts of sharing a room with jongin and witnessing the boy squirm around, breaking out into a sweat in the middle of the night and being unable to sleep due to the fear of the ceiling closing in on him, cutting off his access to air.

  
  
  


“it's fine, honestly,” chanyeol tries to smile as widely as he could for jongin's sake. “i just gotta learn to be careful.” he gets up from his bed, lowering his head to stand up. chanyeol pats jongin's shoulder for better measure, hoping that the uncertainty is not shown in the gaps of his teeth. “i'm going to shower. don't go back to sleep, jongin-ah.”

  
  
  


jongin stays immobile as chanyeol grabs his bath towel and toothbrush, heading out of the door. just as he takes his first step out, the door still ajar behind him, jongin screams out after chanyeol's words have registered in his head, “i'm  _not_  a light sleeper!”

  
  
  


chanyeol merely scoffs, grin intact on his face with the pain of his bump momentarily forgotten and eased by jongin's smile.

  
  
  
  


* * *

 

  
  
  


“how's that bump doing, chanyeol?” an annoying pest appears by his side, prodding into his space by poking his ribs with incessant fingers. chanyeol stifles the urge to roll his eyes at his bandmate, baekhyun and chooses to ignore the older by fixing his gaze on the scenery out of the car window.

  
  
  


The blur of the scenery is giving chanyeol a slight headache so he tries to refocus his gaze on his denim jeans where his hands are clasped together and trembling a bit from the ac in the van. Not to mention, baekhyun's presence next to him is a nuisance, adding on to the headache.

  
  
  


“it's fine,” chanyeol answers through gritted teeth. “i'm fine.”

  
  
  


on normal days, he would welcome baekhyun's laughter with his own joining in, but today has been one of the worst days of his life. sometimes he wonders whether his life would be this difficult if he had taken another path such as pursuing that band back in high school or moving on to university, studying science. he loves music, he really does but if he could do just that without the added schedules and constant moving around and being shoved into vans and makeup rooms, he'll be much more contented and well rested than he is right now. chanyeol is currently sporting heavy bags under his eyes and the weight of it is pulling his positivity down, making him grumpier than usual. chanyeol would usually brighten himself up on a day like this, wouldn't let it affect him in any way but the fucking bump on his head has been a bad starter to his day and he hasn't been able to take a breather the entire day.

  
  
  


so chanyeol's stuck with the frown on his face and a sulk evident in the slump of his body.

  
  
  


baekhyun, however, isn't having any of it. there's a grin on his face, the signature rectangular pull of his lips and as per usual, there's mischief lingering in those eyes. he pokes chanyeol's cheek, “at least we have 10 members now. exo and chanyeol's new bump.”

  
  
  


sehun hears this from a seat behind and he barks out a laugh. chanyeol sends him a glare, narrowing his eyes at the maknae. the younger merely smiles sheepishly, mouthing an apology that doesn't look as sincere as it should be with the cheekiness written on the crescents of his eyes.

  
  
  


kyungsoo chuckles, giving baekhyun and chanyeol a glance before adding his own remark on chanyeol's worst day of his life, “you shouldn't tease chanyeol so much, b. the poor bump is new to the team.”

  
  
  


chanyeol's head is pounding and he is ultimately close to punching both baekhyun and kyungsoo out but junmyeon would probably look at him with the most disappointed expression and minseok would castrate him in junmyeon's place. also, it wouldn't look good for the band, eventhough they could all do better without baekhyun's face spoiling the entire image.

  
  
  


“wow, kyungsoo,” chanyeol lazily replies to their jests. he leans against his seat, feeling the exhaustion in his limbs overwhelm his entire being. he briefly glances at kyungsoo before continuing, “never thought that you'd drop down to baekhyun's level but okay.”

  
  
  


the van stops at a traffic junction and kyungsoo parts his lips to answer to chanyeol's words, probably with a grunt or a harmless threat but he's interrupted by jongin's soft voice from the back, “baekhyun, switch with me.”

  
  
  


chanyeol straightens up and baekhyun cocks an eyebrow at jongin who is already half up from his seat. “what for?” baekhyun asks, while jongin steps into the tiny aisle in the van, ready to shift over to baekhyun's claimed seat.

  
  
  


“no reason,” jongin answers, throwing a smile over to chanyeol. baekhyun notices this and sends a perplexed look to him, but he doesn't say a thing as he grabs his phone and earpiece, shuffling towards the back where sehun and minseok are. jongin settles into the seat next to chanyeol, dropping his phone on his lap and reclining the seat back a little for comfort.

  
  
  


“what are you doing?” chanyeol whispers, the urge to sleep is forgotten, drifted away by the wind of kim jongin. the younger lifts his eyes, innocence in his irises as he shrugs in answer to chanyeol's question. he, however, reaches his hand forward into the distance between chanyeol and him. chanyeol almost moves away from jongin's hand, wanting to shrink into his own space, where jongin can't touch him, can't make his heart beat with no apparent reason, can't make his nose filled with the scent jongin wears on his skin.

  
  
  


jongin, unaware of the inner turmoil going on in chanyeol's head, brushes his hand against chanyeol's forehead. he pushes chanyeol's bangs away, finding the bump on the elder's head. chanyeol tenses, feeling the tingles down his spine as jongin's fingers lightly touch the bump curiously. he winces in pain as jongin presses on it gingerly. jongin mutters an apology, biting his lip as he massages the bump softly with the pads of his fingers. his actions become repetitive, sending chanyeol into the lull of comfort and sleep.

  
  
  


before chanyeol could even react or say a few words of gratitude to jongin for easing the pain of his head, the boy leans over, accidentally bumping his nose against chanyeol's. chanyeol makes a noise of surprise, as jongin's eyes widen in shock. they are too close, jongin's breath is fanning over chanyeol's mouth, his lips just a few inches away from chanyeol's. jongin's teeth sink into his bottom lip again, and chanyeol gulps, eyes immediately dropping to his lips. jongin is tipping on his toes, contemplating and chanyeol could see it in the boy's irises, in the way jongin's body holds hesitantly over chanyeol's. jongin stretches upwards even more, until chanyeol's face to face with his chest.

  
  
  


chanyeol's about to ask jongin,  _'what in the world are you doing?'_  when he feels the light touch of someone's lips on his head, narrowly missing the bump. he tenses up again, and jongin pulls away, settling back into the seat, eyes everywhere but chanyeol.  
  
  


chanyeol, on the other hand, is revelling in the feeling of jongin's lips against his head. he's trying to decipher what exactly happened, did jongin just give him a kiss on his head or has he been dreaming the entire time? his heart is beating too loudly in his chest, he can't hear the babbling coming out from baekhyun;s mouth in the back and the pleas from minseok for him to shut up, he can't hear sehun's burst of laughter, he can't even hear his own breathing. his heartbeat is pounding into his eardrums and chanyeol chances a glance at jongin, throat dry and thoughts in disbelief at the encounter.

  
  
  


jongin's staring straight ahead, with his hands on his lap. his fingers, the ones that were massaging chanyeol's head, are tapping an unknown beat on his thigh. jongin looks entirely nonchalant and chanyeol is almost envious as he's shaken up by a single kiss on his head and he can't recover from jongin's lips.

  
  
  


chanyeol brings his own hand to his head, feeling the bump that he hates so much and thinks to himself, maybe, just maybe, today isn't as bad as he thinks it is.

  
  
  
  


* * *

 

  
  
  


chanyeol hit his head again on the low ceiling of the bunk bed again.

  
  
  


it is close to two in the morning and he can't sleep. the next schedule is ten in the morning and he has to get up in a few hours for another day of being shoved around to sing and perform for the band's beloved fans. chanyeol has been moving around on his bed, turning over and over to find a comfortable position on his rilakkuma sheets but at last, he decides to get up and grab a glass of water from the kitchen.

  
  
  


but it didn't go as well as he hoped as his head, once again, hit the ceiling, pulling out a low grunt from chanyeol. the pain shoots him in the head, making him scream out and immediately muffling it in the back of his hand. he glances towards kyungsoo's bed and releases a sigh at the sight of his bandmate still sleeping and unaffected by the sudden sound in the middle of the night.

  
  
  


chanyeol slumps against the ladder of the bunk bed, the exhaustion of his life slipping into his bones. there's no way he could sleep with that stupid fucking bump on his head now so he might as well get up and play a few games on the computer with the music production software in the background as a pretense of his antics late at night. and he's about to do so, carefully getting out of his bed and standing up, feeling his bones pop from his lying form earlier, but a hand stops him, wrapped around the circle of his wrist loosely.

  
  
  


he looks up, eyes blinking against the darkness and he finds another pair of eyes staring back at him with sleep crusted in the corners. jongin smiles softly, his thumb rubs against chanyeol's inner wrist, following a line of his vein down. he pulls chanyeol to him, and whispers, “sleep with me.”

  
  
  


chanyeol merely blinks, still waiting for jongin's words to sink into his head. when it does, he parts his lips in an 'o' and that's all jongin needs as an answer as he pulls him towards the ladder of the bunk bed, climbing up onto his bed. chanyeol follows him behind, sitting on jongin's bed cautiously. he tries to scrutinise jongin under the veil of darkness but he fails so he crawls closer to jongin's body, stopping right before his face.

  
  
  


“what are you exactly trying to do?” chanyeol inquires. it's difficult to focus on jongin's face when there are no lights but he's getting used to it, finding the contours of jongin's face, recognising the tug of his lips, the sleepy droop of his eyes.

  
  
  


jongin reclaims his hold on chanyeol's wrist, moving his thumb on chanyeol's skin in circles, soothing and easing the tension of chanyeol's muscles. he answers, exasperation evident in his voice, “i just want to help you.”

  
  
  


“i said I was fine, didn't I?” chanyeol counters back, but the bite is lacking as he's slouching and giving in to the comfort jongin's touch brings.

  
  
  


jongin sighs, blowing against chanyeol's mouth, “you're really stubborn, just sleep here with me.” he tries to pull chanyeol down with him but the latter isn't having it, stubbornness deep within his bones.

  
  
  


“no,” chanyeol says, scrunching his nose in frustration. he pulls his wrist back, along with jongin as his grip on chanyeol's wrist is still tight and unwavering. “i don't want to take up your bed, i'm taller than yo– ”

  
  
  


chanyeol's words are cut off by the crash of jongin's lips on his, moving insistently against his mouth. chanyeol is frozen for a few seconds, unable to move, unable to think, then, jongin places his hand on chanyeol's cheek, tilting his head. chanyeol sighs, letting jongin into his mouth, licking the back of his teeth, exploring the inside of his mouth. chanyeol kisses back, sucking on jongin's fuller, upper lip and the younger enunciates a moan at the response, making chanyeol's stomach stir in desire. his hand comes up to tug on jongin's bed hair, pulling on his pink dyed strands, whilst the other hand rests on jongin's waist, pushing him onto chanyeol's lap. jongin licks the corners of chanyeol's mouth, sinking his teeth onto chanyeol's bottom lip. the elder groans, grabbing jongin's rear, his fingers brushing against his rim. jongin pulls away, and chanyeol tries to pant for breath, tries to inhale but all he's inhaling is jongin's scent and the remnants of his cologne from before.

  
  
  


jongin peppers kisses along the line of chanyeol's jaw, emphasising every brush of his lips against chanyeol's skin with every syllable of his words, “why won't you listen to me?”

  
  
  


“shut up,” chanyeol breathes out, eyes dropping close at the feeling of jongin sucking a purplish hickey into the column of his neck. he pushes jongin away before the mark is made, panting out, “you can't,” with eyes apologetic.

 

  
  
  


jongin merely smiles, lips swollen, courtesy of chanyeol's very own. he pulls chanyeol down on him, legs tangled and his hand hung over chanyeol's waist comfortably. jongin snuggles into chanyeol's neck, breathing still erratic and chanyeol's able to hear the fast pounding of jongin's heart beat, mirroring his own. he smiles, feeling bliss crawl up to him in the form of kim jongin and he gives in to the sleep that has been trying to consume him.

 

 

chanyeol's eyes close, drifting off to dreamland with a slight quirk of his lips, but not before he hears the soft utter of jongin's words accompanied by another kiss to his head, hitting on the dot at his bump, lifting the pain from his head with jongin's soft pressed lips.

 

“ _sleep tight, chanyeol.”_  
  
  


 

 


End file.
